Black Moth
"From ashes comes new life." -Black Moth The villainous and sneeky spy known as Black Moth is an up-and-coming, two-faced businessman with a mysterious agenda in Neo Arcadia. He is rarely seen and even the EPF and PSA couldn't track him easily, for that he was named as "The Unseen Fly", a nickname that will stick with him for many years in his criminal life. Biography Entering the Game Meeting the Rebels It is unknown when the individual who would become known as "Black Moth" first came to Neo Arcadia, but he had previously developed a theory that new life develops from destroying the life that came before it. In November 2017, he introduced himself to Jason Kade, whom he had quickly obtained personal information on through a network of contacts. A portion of this information contained Kade's address, which he used to orchestrate the burning down of his house. Kade was suspicious of him being responsible for this, especially since he knew much about him without meeting him beforehand. Meeting Doc Gero Being chased by a group of the EPF being lead by Clark and Kaiden, Black Moth was running away for his life. With a lot of cash, secret documents and rare artifacts in his hands, Moth got sadly caught by Clark's speed and the EPF's gadgets. But it wasn't long enough for Moth to be sent free: on the moment the EPF was about to put him in the car with handcuffs, an alien ship just landed on City-E and started to rampage everywhere on it's sight with deadly rays and huge armadas. The EPF and Rebels went immediately toward the dangerous enemy, while Moth was in the presence of 2 cops, the 3 of them are trying to hide from the aliens. A deadly ray hit a nearby building, causing it to crumble into pieces. One of the cops survived under the remains of the building, while the other was all messed up and this gave the opportunity to Black Moth for running away. While searching for his loot, a strange scientist meet him, who is none other than the Mad Doctor himself: Dog Gero. Black Moth knows very well Gero and was very happy to meet him (Moth is a fan of Gero) but the Doc cut his words by saying he want to recruit Moth. Much to his surprise, Black Moth wasn't able to say any other words but a simple "yes". On this day, 2 villains teamed up together. Moth helps Gero for stealing important pieces of machines and get money, while Doc teaches Moth the knowledge of a scientist and how to make his own deadly weapons. As Gero took Moth with him the alien army totally vanished, which shows the aliens were under Gero's total control and only a small and mere little distraction. The EPF and Rebels went to go get Moth, only resulting into an angry Kaiden. Building a Monopoly In June 2018, Black Moth began purchasing small businesses throughout Neo Arcadia with swift deception, the purposes behind those actions are unknown but seems to be helping him for a plan, strategically gaining more and more little contracts and friends over the time on a moderate speed. But to not let the guard down, the Rebels decided to secretly spy on Black Moth, with the later is not yet aware of it. Personality Black Moth is polite and confident in his agenda, and maintains his composure through business deals but can show a very sadistic side of cruelty that is deep hidden. Moth enjoys torturing his enemies slowly. Powers, Abilities & Skills * Master Tactician * Peak Human Condition: While in prison, Black Moth exercised until he became quite buffed and well-muscled before his 4th release. He can now easily breaks wall of pure concrete and bend iron bars with 2 fingers. * Skilled Combatant: Black Moth's knowledge in street fighting was increased when he learned to fight while in prison, until he became skilled enough to surprise Flag and Almanac in combat. He also learned to incorporate guerilla warfare in his fighting style, and managed to stab Almanac. * Master Networker * Master Crafting * Mastermind Criminal * Expert Scientist * Weapon Expert Equipment Weaponry and Gadgets Black Moth uses a variety of firearms. He uses his handgun for short-lived conflict but relies on heavier artillery when he is outnumbered, such as a machine gun or grenade launcher. * Glock 19: Black Moth uses this handgun for small fights. * M16: Black moth uses two of these rifles for bigger fights. He used them to hold off the Arcadian Rebels while his scientist configured a portal. * AK-47 * Laser Guns: Doc Gero gave him a pair of laser guns, which can easily make the hardest metals melting, breaking the sound of barrier and destroy buildings easily. Doesn't needs to be recharged. Moth can also press longer for a rain of laser projectiles on his foes. * Neopup PAW-20: Black Moth switched to this grenade launcher when the Rebels began to advance their assault on him. * Knives: Black Moth carries many knives on his person, surprising even Crimson Gale. * Energy Shield: A shield made of pure ion energy that can repel back any projectiles coming on Moth. The sheild protects all around Moth in the form of a giant sphere. Moth can also "roll" with his shield, allowing him to escape from enemies while being protected. Weaknesses * Despite being good in hand-to-hand fighting, his style is only copied from pure street fighting, which lacks proper techniques: Moth's accuracy in his strikes are not very developed, he doesn't know how to get out of a lock, can't land from a throw technique. With all this, enemies like Kobra or Flag can read his movements very easy (unless Moth uses fake hits, surprise attacks or feinting), which is why Kobra manage to deliver him the Multi Seiken Strikes on his vital areas. * Moth is limited in his limits of strength and speed, he is a mortal after all. Even after having implants that enhance his stats, his limits are still present. * Black Moth can be easily outsmarted by his opponents: Moth is just a smart and cunning guy with a high intelligence in the field of science, technology and weapon making but it does not expand to the realm of combat: he used cheap tactics to win against his opponents. Thus, Kobra manage to outsmart him many times in their hand-to-hand battles. Others include Flag and Minato. Category:Evil People Category:Alive Category:Mastermind Criminal